


Got me feeling drunk and high

by Panda_Pooh



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, M/M, PWP, Power Bottom, one night stand or is it?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Pooh/pseuds/Panda_Pooh
Summary: Наверное стоило догадаться, что они напьются хотя бы потому, что каждый из Карапузов за эту неделю произнёс фразу «я заебался». Идея выпить, потусить и отпустить тяготы забот, казалась лучшей из всех, что могла бы прийти им в головы.
Relationships: Ernie/OMC, Ernie/Tom Smith
Kudos: 15





	Got me feeling drunk and high

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adorkable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/gifts).



> "какоридж" иф ю вонна

Наверное, стоило догадаться, что они напьются хотя бы потому, что каждый из Карапузов за эту неделю произнёс фразу «я заебался». Идея выпить, потусить и отпустить тяготы забот, казалась лучшей из всех, что могла бы прийти им в головы. Возможно, стоило тогда послушать Тома и выбрать тихий бар, выпить по пинте и разъехаться спать, но душа требовала нырнуть в королевство неона и громкой музыки. Кто в итоге нагуглил этот клуб, Эрни уже и не помнил, да и какая разница. Клуб был громкий, яркий и очень душный. Чтобы не ждать, когда усталость от тяжёлой недели самостоятельно сделает поворот на сто восемьдесят градусов, парни заказали сет шотов. Кажется, вкус первых двух Эрни даже не почувствовал, всё внутри орало «быстрее, быстрее, быстрее». Куда быстрее? Ответ на этот вопрос Эрни узнал 3:45 ночи.  
Прикончив свои шоты, Карапузы все как один унеслись на танцпол, лишь Том остался сидеть на диванчике с бокалом виски.  
Музыка долбила с такой силой, что сердце выпрыгивало из груди и запрыгивало обратно так, как это обычно рисовали в мультиках. Эрни сдался воле басов и растворялся среди неоновых бликов. Пружину внутри отпускало. Но не достаточно быстро. Надо было выпить ещё.  
Когда он вернулся к диванчикам, рядом с Томом сидел какой-то мужик, возможно, чуть старше их, лет на пять, и что-то втирал. Том лениво его слушал, кривя губы в недовольном изломе.  
— Здаров, чё кого? — кивнул Эрни.  
Мужик как-то нахмурился, посмотрел на Тома и пробормотав «ясно», свалил.  
— Чё он хотел?  
— Предлагал сомнительное веселье.  
— Наркоту?  
— Пф, нет. — усмехнулся Том в стакан. — Кое-что более интимное.  
Эрни передёрнуло. Он попытался найти взглядом мутного мужика, но, слава богу, в поле зрения его не наблюдалось.  
— Выпей со мной, — тронул его Том за рукав.  
— А. Да, давай! — Эрни вновь вернул взгляд к Тому. — Только давай что-нибудь повеселее, а то глушишь тут вискарь в одиночестве и грустишь как старый дед.  
Том заказал себе сет «Медузы», Эрни что-то. Даже не знал что, просто ткнул в меню, заплатил и приготовился вливать в себя наперегонки со здравым смыслом.  
— За веселье. — объявил Том, когда им принесли напитки, и растянув в широчайшей и ставшей для Эрни (и остальных Карапузов) такой родной улыбке губы, потянулся к своему сету.  
Том глотал шоты как будто это была вода, по всей видимости решив не отставать от Карапузов по уровню алкоголя в крови.  
Раз-два-три. Эрни смотрел, как Том пил шот и не мог оторвать взгляд. Неоново-голубая медуза пропадала из рюмки и оказывалась у него в глазах, светилась яркими всполохами где-то внутри.  
— Ты отстаёшь, — перекрикивая музыку, заметил Том.  
Точно. Шоты.  
Эрни нагнал Тома быстро, последние два они выпили вместе.  
— Давай-давай, музыка зовёт! — потянул Эрни Тома за собой в толпу на танцполе. Найти остальных Карапузов в этом море людей было реально, но непосильно для пьяного Эрни. Да и надо ли.  
Треки были отличные, люди были отличные, ночь тоже стала отличной. Эрни танцевал и периодически смотрел на Тома. Тот, казалось, вот-вот и растворится в музыке, в свете, толпа поглотит его и Эрни останется один. Но нет, Том был здесь, рядом, сиял своими глазами-медузами в тёмном море людей.  
Эрни и не сразу заметил, что уже танцевал не один, а с фигуристой девушкой. Девушка была красивая, ладная, она прижималась к Эрни всем телом, но его взгляд опять возвращался к Тому, который, заметив внимание Эрни, улыбнулся, подмигнул и ловко огибая танцующих направился к туалетам.  
Пьяный мозг выдал команду «мы идём за ним». Эрни не противился.  
Том наклонился над раковиной и плескал в лицо водой.  
— Ты в норме?  
— Ещё в какой.  
Том оттолкнулся от раковины и, сделав два шага назад, чуть не навернулся. Несмотря на туман в голове, реакция Эрни не подвела, он успел подхватить Тома и прислонить его к стене.  
— Не падай. — попытался строго сказать Эрни. Вышло скорее пьяно. И немного глупо. Будто Эрни приказывал солнцу не светить.  
— Не буду. — улыбнулся Том.  
— На танцполе ты казался почти трезвым.  
— Это мой талант. Наследственный. — прошептал Том и подался вперед.  
Губы у Тома были мягкими, податливыми и сладкими как самый настоящий зефир. Эрни и не понял в какой, момент перехватил инициативу и уже он целовал Тома, а не наоборот. Гладил его по лицу и шее, запускал пальцы в мягкие светлые волосы, пока Том прижимался всё ближе, шаря ладонями по телу.  
— Опять хочешь увести у меня двадцатку? — пошутил Эрни, каким-то чудом оторвавшись от Тома.  
— О да, я бы стащил одну определенную двадцатку. — произнёс Том, огладив вставший член Эрни.  
Блядь.  
Успокаивало то, что такой же член Тома упирался Эрни в бедро. Успокаивало и возбуждало. Хотелось раздеть Тома и облизать всего с ног до головы, прямо здесь в этом чёртовом толчке клуба. Гладить его, сжимать, посмотреть, как быстро проявились бы следы на бледной коже.  
Том снова притянул Эрни к себе за шею, жадно поцеловал. Впился своими губами, кусал и тут же проходился по укусам языком, гладил сквозь штаны его, кажется уже потекший, член. Очевидно, вся кровь Эрни отхлынула от мозга и устремилась вниз, потому что он почувствовал, как голова начала кружиться.  
Или это Том. Пьянил собой и забирал весь кислород.  
— Том-Том-Том, постой. Том, — выдыхая между поцелуями произнёс Эрни. — Не надо.  
Том отстранился резко. Впился взглядом в лицо Эрни будто что-то выискивал. Опять собранный и обманчиво трезвый.  
— Почему? — тихо спросил Том, разлепив зацелованные губы. Такие красные даже в тусклом освещении клуба. Эрни смотрел на них и снова уплывал. Это он сделал их такими алыми.  
— Почему? — повторил Том.  
Действительно, Эрни, почему?  
— Я... мы... не здесь? — всё, что и смог выдать он.  
— Если ты думаешь, что пока мы будем ехать в такси, я передумаю, то лучше сразу назови другую причину, — вкрадчиво произнёс Том, гипнотизируя своими невероятными глазами.  
Эрни покачал головой. Другая причина очевидно была, но пьяный мозг не мог её вспомнить.  
Том широко улыбнулся, прижался в коротком поцелуе и потащил Эрни к выходу из туалета, клуба и здравомыслия.  
Эрни подумал что надо бы предупредить парней. Пока он пытался сфокусироваться на экране телефона и попытаться хотя бы попасть по нужным буквам, Том нашёл такси, запихнул в него Эрни и назвал адрес.  
«мы с Томсм увалили. Скс.»  
Ладно, парни должны понять. Эрни оторвался от телефона и попытался через окно машины определить куда они ехали.  
— Здесь не далеко, — прочитал его мысли Том. Его рука лежала на бедре Эрни, посылая жар по всему телу.  
Такси привезло их в Найтсбридж, они были практически в шаге от Гайд парка. Эрни даже не успел рассмотреть дом, возле которого их высадили, так Том торопился и тянул за собой, через стеклянные двери, широкий холл, залитый тёплым светом, мимо ресепшена, в лифт. Быстрее, быстрее.  
Огромные часы в золотой раме прямо напротив лифта показывали без пятнадцати четыре.  
Том практически впихнул его в лифт — откуда только силы у этой тростиночки — прижимая к зеркалу и снова целуя, едва закрылись двери.  
Первый этаж. Второй, третий, хуй знает какой. Том целовал его так же как в клубе, словно ничто не могло унять его голод. Лез руками под футболку, царапал короткими ногтями пресс, притирался ближе.  
Лифт остановился и им пришлось оторваться друг от друга, вновь мелькнула мысль «что ты делаешь?». Том попал ключом в замок только со второго раза, открыл дверь, и опять нетерпеливо потянул Эрни за бомбер, увлекая за собой. Он включил приглушённый свет в прихожей и дальше в гостиной, но даже не дал Эрни их рассмотреть, целенаправленно ведя его в спальню. В блядски шикарную спальню, с огромной кроватью.  
— Чья эта квартира?  
— Моя. Рэя. Это так важно? Ложись.  
«Нет, не важно, — хотел сказать Эрни. — Только если утром не окажется, что эта квартира какого-нибудь левого чела и нам не придётся уносить ноги».  
Эрни послушно лёг на кровать спиной, провалился в мягкий матрас, глаза автоматически закрылись. Вспомнился рекламный слоган «будто спишь на облаке».  
— Эй, ещё не время засыпать, — услышал Эрни голос Тома и почувствовал сверху вес его тела.  
Эрни открыл глаза. Том уже был в одних джинсах. Бледный и стройный. И такой нереальный в тёплом приглушённом освещении спальни, как вязкий сон, который утягивал, давил. Эрни хотелось увидеть его в предрассветных сумерках. Он приподнялся на локтях, потянулся к животу Тома, собственная тёмная широкая ладонь смотрелась потрясающе на его белой коже.  
Том окончательно опустился на бедра Эрни, взял его за запястье и потянул к собственному рту. Большой палец пропал между розовых губ. Том втянул щёки, прошёлся языком по всем фалангам, выпустил палец и тут же втянул обратно. Если бы не алкоголь, Эрни точно кончил бы в тот же момент.  
Стало жарко, одежда мешала. За последнюю мысль Эрни уцепился. Надо было снять одежду. Срочно. Он неловко попытался снять бомбер и футболку. Том помог, затем огладил голые плечи Эрни, грудь, пресс, прошёлся по бокам, вызывая мурашки. Поцеловал в солнечное сплетение.  
— Снимай штаны, — не просьба, приказ.  
Том скатился с него на бок, потянулся к тумбочке, попутно избавляя от штанов и себя.  
Только тогда Эрни заметил, что и об обуви с носками Том заранее позаботился, пока Эрни наслаждался мягкостью матраса.  
Когда они оба остались без одежды, стало неловко, но вместе с тем невыносимо горячо.  
Том надавил Эрни на плечи, подтягивая выше и укладывая обратно на кровать. Он вновь оседлал его бедра, дышал жарко прямо в губы, задушено, будто пробежал стометровку.  
Эрни гладил его по бокам, слыша как Том сбивался с дыхания, по губам, очаровательно оттопыренным ушам и смотрел. Смотрел на приоткрытый рот, на излом бровей, на россыпь веснушек, на порозовевшие плечи. Одной рукой Том опирался на кровать рядом с головой Эрни, а второй...  
Второй он растягивал себя. Эрни опустил руки Тому на бока, широким, плавным движением провёл ладонями ниже, до ягодиц, погладил и надавил, заставляя Тома улечься на себя. Одну руку вернул на поясницу, вторую завёл дальше, между ягодиц, встречаясь своими пальцами с пальцами Тома.  
Смазки было достаточно. Том уже погрузил в себя три пальца почти до основания. Эрни аккуратно добавил ещё свой.  
— О господи, — еле слышно прошептал Том.  
Действительно.  
Эрни двигал рукой вместе с Томом, постепенно заменив все его пальцы своими.  
— Хватит. Я хочу тебя.  
Эрни послушно вытащил пальцы, дал Тому встать и потянуться к презервативам и смазке, лежащим на постели. Эрни даже их не заметил. Наверное, он был пьян намного сильнее, чем думал. Возможно, всё это сейчас было пьяным сном.  
Том вскрыл упаковку и раскатал презерватив по члену Эрни, добавил смазки, распределяя по всей длине. Оседлал Эрни и, приставив головку к анусу, стал осторожно опускаться.  
Твою мать.  
Всё казалось миражом, но Эрни чувствовал, как сантиметр за сантиметром оказывался глубже, внутри Тома. А в груди разрастался неконтролируемый жар.  
— Я... — начал было Эрни.  
— Шшш, всё хорошо. — Том закрыл ему рот ладонью. — Всё, блядь, великолепно.  
Он полностью опустился на член Эрни, замер привыкая и тяжело дыша. Эрни не удержался, щекотно лизнул лежащую на своих губах ладонь. Том засмеялся и его смех отдался во всём теле. Эрни хрипло застонал, реальность происходящего стала невыносимо чёткой, будто кто-то настроил фокус линзы. Словно резко схлынуло онемение.  
Стон Эрни, громкий, не удержавшийся внутри, стал катализатором. С Тома тоже спало оцепенение, он упёрся обеими руками в грудь Эрни, коленями в матрас и начал подниматься и вновь опускаться, постепенно наращивая темп. Эрни держал его за бедра, пытаясь поддавать снизу, встречая на середине движения, практически выбивая из Тома такие чудесные стоны. Сладкие, как он сам, громкие, срывающиеся.  
В какой-то момент Том сдался и позволил Эрни вести, задавать бешеный темп, а сам только склонился ниже, держась за плечи, оставляя на них синяки. Он почти скулил, повторя «боже-боже, пожалуйста» на переделе слышимости.  
Эрни чувствовал близость оргазма, бёдра сводило, он отцепил одну руку от бедра Тома и притянул его за шею, поцеловал голодно, мокро, до тех блядски красных губ.  
Оргазм прошиб до кончиков пальцев. Эрни держал глаза открытыми, только бы увидеть одновременно с тем, что чувствовал. Он видел как Том замер, как приоткрылся его рот и спазм прошёл через всё его тело, чувствовал, как дырка Тома сжималась вокруг члена.  
Идеально.  
Том пытался отдышаться, не предпринимая попыток встать. Он тоже смотрел на Эрни будто пытался запомнить всё до единой детали, гладил по скулам, бровям, провёл кончиками пальцев по виску.  
— Мне надо в душ.  
— Ага... я, да... — способность говорить сегодня Эрни подводила. Но Том понял его и так.  
Он поцеловал Эрни ещё раз и встал. Член выскользнул из его растянутого ануса и испачкал смазкой живот Эрни.  
Пока Том мылся, Эрни снял презерватив, перевязал и сунул обратно в фольгу. Надо бы выбросить.  
«Сейчас я пойду в душ и выброшу, — подумал Эрни: — только пять минут полежу».

*

Проснулся Эрни из-за чёртового разрывающегося телефона. Сил разлепить глаза не было никаких. Мягкая подушечка и такой же мягкий матрас обнимали тёплыми невидимыми руками, качали и утаскивали обратно в сон.  
Эрни сделал усилие и дотянулся до телефона, открыл один глаз. Звонил Бенни.  
— Ой-ой-ой! Ты что, ещё спишь что ли?  
— Уже очевидно нет. Хули ты такой радостный утром?  
— А хули ты такой злой. Куда вы вчера с Том упиздились? Девчонок подцепили?  
Эрни резко сел и огляделся, не помешала даже весившая с наковальню голова. Том.  
Вчера они с Томом определенно подцепили друг друга.  
— Да, там… Да, — Эрни потер глаза, сдавил переносицу.  
— Надеюсь, девушки были супер.  
Вспомнилось лицо Тома во время оргазма. Блядь.  
— Да, девушки что надо…  
— Класс-класс-класс. Мы уехали почти после вас к Джиму. Кейт даже нам место поспать выделила, спали как селедки, Мэл, блин, всю ночь перегаром на меня дышал, аж ухо завяло. Вот собрались навернуть самый похмельный завтрак в кафешке у зала, где-нибудь через часок-полтора. Вы там как, присоединитесь? — закончил свой монолог Бенни.  
— Мне бы для начала проснуться и умыться. Я наберу тебя, лады? — Эрни снова откинулся на мягкие подушки. Ощущения были потрясающие.  
— А, да, лады-лады. Давайте, собирайте жопу в горсть. И это… хоть фотки девчонок покажите, — всхрюкнул Бенни и отключился.  
Фотки девчонок. Да если бы, Беннито.  
Мысли плавно вернулись к событиям ночи, а конкретно, к событиям, произошедшим в этой спальне. Эрни осмотрелся. Его одежда аккуратно висела на кресле, он точно помнил, что скидывал её, не заботясь где искать её утром. Одежды Тома видно не было.  
— А, чёрт, — вслух произнёс Эрни, вылез из кровати, и надел трусы со штанами. Остальное потом.  
Эрни вышел из комнаты и попал в широкую светлую гостиную с панорамным окном и открытым балконом. За светлой тюлью виднелось тусклое небо Лондона и крыши соседних домов.  
Эрни прошёл дальше, через арку в столовую, мягкий ковёр глушил шаги и щекотал ступни.  
— Утро.  
Эрни вздрогнул, повернулся. На открытой объединенной со столовой кухне стоял Том. В светлых закатанных штанах и белой безразмерной футболке, он смотрелся призраком в этом холодном интерьере.  
— Утро, — хрипло поздоровался Эрни, подходя к кухонному острову.  
— Как спалось? — безмятежно спросил Том, наливая в стакан апельсиновый сок. Он наклонил голову, задумавшись, затем повернулся к одному из ящиков, достал ещё один стакан, наполнил его соком и подвинул в сторону Эрни.  
— Хорошо, спасибо. И за сок спасибо, — сказал Эрни, присаживаясь на высокий барный стул и подтягивая к себе стакан.  
— Угу.  
Том был такой же как обычно. Абсолютно такой же, только, пожалуй, Эрни видел теперь гораздо больше.  
— Итак… — начал Эрни.  
Том обречённо вздохнул, допил сок, подхватил языком попытавшуюся убежать последнюю каплю и испытующе посмотрел на Эрни. Стоило подумать о том, что хотел сказать прежде, чем начинать разговор. Эрни выбрал классический вариант.  
— И что теперь?  
Том кивнул сам себе, задумался на пару секунд.  
— Входная дверь всегда открыта и захлопывается автоматически. Впрочем, дверь в ванную тоже всегда открыта.  
Том обогнул кухонный остров и прошёл бы мимо, но Эрни придержал его за запястье. Потянул на себя, заставляя подойти ближе, так что можно было пересчитать каждую веснушку на лице Тома.  
— Парни зовут завтракать возле зала.  
— На такси полчаса.  
— Значит времени полно.  
— Определённо, — улыбнулся Том.  
Эрни сцеловал эту улыбку с его приоткрытых губ. 


End file.
